From Sakura
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Aku selalu mendoakanmu, Naruto. Semoga kau berhasil. Kali ini bukan untukku. Bukan untuk desa Konoha, dan juga bukan untuk Kakashi-sensei. Ini, untuk dirimu sendiri. Untuk kebahagiaanmu./Sekuel Lembah Akhir/RnR, please?


Aku selalu mendoakanmu, Naruto. Semoga kau berhasil. Kali ini bukan untukku. Bukan untuk desa Konoha, dan juga bukan untuk Kakashi-sensei. Ini, untuk dirimu sendiri. Untuk kebahagiaanmu.

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**From Sakura**

**2011**

**.**

**.**

**Sekuel "Lembah Akhir"**

**For my oneechan, Black CapXa, my senpai, Namikaze Lin-chan**, **ttixz lone cone bebe, and all readers and reviewers in 'Lembah Akhir'...**

**This is from me, to you...**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, AT, Semi-Canon, Shounen-Ai, Typo(s), Miss-typo, etc.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

"Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu ya! Kali ini aku pasti akan menepati janjiku padamu! Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku sudah semakin kuat?" suara ceriamu, dan juga mata biru berbinar yang semakin menyemarakkan dirimu. Oh, dan tak lupa cengiran khasmu itu, yang membuat semua orang bisa ikut tersenyum.

Aku ingat betul, waktu itu aku juga mengantarkanmu sampai ke perbatasan desa. Dengan senyum dan semangat yang sama, kau pergi, untuk menepati janji.

Aku hanya berharap, deja vu itu takkan terjadi lagi. Kau tahu? Karena aku benci hal itu. Aku benci melihatmu menangis, karena tak bisa menepati janji sebagai seorang ninja, dan juga karena karena kau kehilangan separuh hatimu. Sepertinya, yang juga merasa kehilangan. Aku tahu, jadi kau jangan berpura-pura padaku.

"Bawalah Sasuke kembali... untukmu, Naruto. Aku telah menghapuskan janji itu, jadi kau bisa berbuat sesukamu. Tak kan ada lagi janji seorang Uzumaki Naruto kepada Haruno Sakura. Walau kutahu, kepada janji itulah kau berpegang teguh. Janji itulah alasan kau untuk terus melangkah. Membiarkan pikiranmu menolak semua kata hatimu, dengan satu alasan. Janji."

Bawalah Sasuke kembali, untukmu.

"Eh, ada apa, Sakura-chan?" langkahmu yang kelima terhenti, kau berbalik dan memandangiku dengan tatapan heran. "Kurasa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Bisikanku takkan terdengar, ya kan, Naruto? Kau tahu kenapa? Karena perasaan itu telah mengacaukan tubuhmu dan chakramu. Meracunimu, dalam setiap aliran chakra dan darahmu. Mestinya kau mendengarku, karena aku mengatakannya dengan jelas.

Tapi, tak apa, aku tahu, saat ini dirimu ada padanya.

"Tidak, aku tak mengatakan apapun," aku mengelak, berusaha tersenyum.

"Jangan cemas, Sakura! Aku akan membawa Teme pulang." Dan dengan janji kecil itu, kau kembali melangkah. Dengan beban seorang hokage, yang tak kaurasa karena kau hanya menginginkannya, melebihi impianmu sendiri.

Mengapa kau tak juga sadar, Naruto? Atau kau berusaha melenyapkannya? Melenyapkan perasaanmu, bersama dengan kepahitan yang kaurasa. Karena kau merasa ini tak benar? Karena kau selalu berpegang pada kebenaran?

Namun kau harus tahu, Naruto. Tak ada toleransi untuk cinta.

.

.

.

Aku bisa merasakan waktu yang berlalu lambat dalam hariku. Bahkan aku menajamkan pendengaran, hanya untuk memastikan jam itu terus berdetak. Sama seperti saatku menantimu empat tahun lalu. Hanya saja, kali ini aku mengerti.

Aku mengerti, bahwa rasamu bukan untukku.

Aku mengerti, bahwa janjimu bukan janjiku.

Dan aku mengerti, bahwa kau pergi, bukan untuk diriku.

Mampukah kau?

—Tidak, aku bukannya menyangsikan kemampuanmu. Melawan Pain dan Madara sudah cukup membuatku yakin, sangat yakin untuk memastikan kemenangan ada di depanmu.

Tapi, lebih daripada itu. Mampukah kau untuk menahan sesuatu dalam dadamu itu? Yang membuatmu enggan melepas janji?

.

.

.

Aku bahkan sampai memperhatikan partikel-partikel helium, nitrogen, oksigen, dan karbondioksida yang melebur, membentuk satu-kesatuan yang disebut udara. Merasakan partikel itu memasuki paru-paruku, demi satu jiwa dalam tubuhku.

Aku tahu Naruto, bahwa sejak awal, aku memang tak ada diantara kalian.

Aku tahu sikap datar, desisan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan suara berdecihnya yang nyaris berbisik saat melihatmu menggodaku.

Jangan kira aku melupakan itu. Karena dadaku sesak, sejak awal menyadari bahwa aku tak ada dihatinya. Bahkan Ino pun juga tak ada.

Ia tidak marah padaku—bukan. Namun padamu. Tak rela kau harus mendeklamasikan suatu pernyataan konyol khas anak kecil, bahwa kau menyukaiku.

Dan jangan kira aku melupakan perdebatan kecilmu dengannya—yang entah kenapa selalu kau menangkan. Bukan, bukan kau yang menang. Namun ia yang mengalah. Dan catat ini: seorang Uchiha Sasuke, hanya mengalah pada Uzumaki Naruto—jika Mikoto obaasan tak masuk hitungan.

Dan juga lirikan-lirikan kecilmu saat kau sedang menggodaku. Oke, awalnya aku pun salah paham, kukira kau ingin melihat reaksinya saat diriku digoda olehmu. Namun akhirnya aku sadar, kau ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat dirimu menggodaku.

Namun sayangnya, kau tak peka Naruto. Kau tak tahu saat lirikan kecil tak terlihatmu itu berakhir, ia akan memalingkan wajah, atau berdecih pelan seperti biasa.

Dan jangan kira aku tak sadar, bahwa sebenarnya sainganku bukanlah Ino, atau fans-fans Sasuke lainnya. Sainganku, adalah kau.

Aku sakit, saat mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya aku tak ada—setidaknya itulah anggapan Sasuke.

Kami bertiga—aku, Hinata, dan Ino, tak cukup kuat untuk meruntuhkan sebuah dinding pemisah antara dunia kalian dengan dunia kami. Dinding yang dibangun kokoh oleh garis keturunan terakhir Uchiha, dinding yang bahkan tak kau sadari. Kami tak bisa menyentuhnya, apalagi memasukinya.

Secara tak langsung, ia mengklaimmu sebagai miliknya.

Ya, andai saja tak ada sebuah perasaan yang lain menyelinap di hatinya, perasaan yang bertambah kuat setelah kedatangan Itachi terakhir kali ke desa. Yang akhirnya meleburkan perasaannya padamu, namun tidak dengan dinding kokoh yang dibangun itu.

Aku, tetap tak bisa menyentuhnya atau dirimu.

Tapi aku yakin. Jauh, sangat jauh didalam sana, jika kau berhasil melewati semuanya, kau bisa menemukan kehangatan itu darinya. Namun sayangnya aku tak tahu, di lapisan keberapa perasaan itu ada.

.

.

.

Kau masih ingin menyangkal perasaanmu?

Tak ingatkah kau dengan sikap kunoichi dari Kumogakure itu menyerangmu? Membuatmu babak belur? Saat kau menentang perintah Danzo untuk membunuh Sasuke?

Kalau begitu, berikan alasan padaku kenapa kau melakukan semua itu. Demi Sasuke, 'kan? Mengapa kau tak sadar bahwa semua yang kau lakukan, alasan utamanya adalah dirinya?

.

.

.

Kabut tipis mulai menyelubungi desa, dan awan hitam bergulung-gulung di langit. Aku semakin cemas sekarang.

Bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua?

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi, menyusul kalian berdua. Aku tak ingin terlambat seperti empat tahun lalu. Tidak, tidak lagi. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua.

.

.

.

Langkahku semakin tergesa saat mendekati lembah akhir. Dan, kulihat kalian berdua. Diatas patung Hokage pertama.

Ia terengah-engah, bertumpu pada katananya. Sedangkan kau? Kau... pingsan?

Aku berlari mendekati kalian. Dengan cemas aku menatapnya. "Kau tak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" ah, bahkan aku tak bisa menghilangkan suffix itu padanya.

Ia menggeleng.

Aku membentuk segel, dan segera saja cahaya hijau kebiruan berpendar pada telapak tanganku. "Pejamkan matamu, Sasuke-kun."

Ia menurut, dan aku menempelkan telapak tangan itu pada kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Selang beberapa detik aku menghentikan kegiatanku. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku ragu, untuk pertama kalinya aku mengobati sharingan.

Ia mengerjap. "Hn, lumayan."

"Ada bagian lain yang sakit?"

"Tidak."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, aku beralih pada sosok lain yang berbaring. "Naruto..."

"Ia terkena sabetan pedang susano'o."

"Eh?" aku terbelalak, kaget. Kuhampiri tubuhmu, dan benar saja, darah menetes-netes dari lengan dan bahumu, juga tanganmu yang hampir rusak. Oh...

Aku mengobati semua luka itu, ketika sadar satu hal. Kau sudah tidak bernapas lagi.

"Naruto... dia meninggal." Bisikku lirih. Sasuke bangkit, menghampiriku. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi.

Dan aku yakin.

Aku mulai membentuk segel lain. Jurus transfer jiwa yang kupelajari dari nenek Chiyo.

"Sakura—"

"Sasuke-kun," kupotong perkataan Sasuke. "Pertama, maafkan aku. Maaf atas semua yang pernah kulakukan padamu. Aku sadar, selama ini aku tak ada dihatimu." Jeda sejenak, aku masih berkonsentrasi pada segelku, "kedua, izinkan aku, Sasuke. Izinkan aku memasuki tembok itu, untuk terakhir kalinya. Biarkan aku menjadi bagian dari kalian." Airmataku mulai menetes, dan sialnya aku tak bisa menyekanya karena jutsu yang kulakukan.

Biarkan aku jadi sahabatnya, seperti Naruto.

Dan untuk Naruto, kau akan tetap mendapat keduanya. Impianmu, dan cintamu.

Ini hadiah kecil dariku, untuk kalian berdua.

Yang terakhir kulihat, tangannya bergerak, menghapus alur air pada pipiku.

Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

Normal's POV

"Tak kusangka ini semua akan terjadi, Sakura. Cinta Naruto menggantikan kebencian Sasuke, dan dirimu menggantikan kebencian itu. Aku tak menyangka, dengan sebuah tinju Naruto bisa mengalirkan cinta yang ia miliki pada Sasuke. Dan... kyubi yang musnah karena kebencian Sasuke menekan jiwanya di dalam sana—bersamaan dengan kematian Naruto. Kyubi mati, begitu pula Naruto. Jasadnya dikeluarkan dari tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto tak lagi menjadi jinchuriki. Sama seperti kasus Gaara. Dan sama seperti Gaara, Naruto hidup. Berkatmu."

Pemuda kelahiran duapuluh lima November itu tersenyum di depan sebuah nisan. Pertama kalinya ia tersenyum tulus, untuk seorang sahabat yang sangat disayanginya, mengingat semua yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Atas hadiah yang kau berikan untuk Konoha."

FIN

A/N: Tepar lagi! Huah... akhirnya ni fict selesai juga. Request dari **Namikaze Iin-chan** and **ttixz lone cone bebe** yang minta sekuel.

Di fict ini, orang kedua (kau) Naruto, orang ketiga (-nya/dia) Sasuke!

Err... sebenarnya ini apa ya? Gak bisa dibilang sekuel, prekuel, ataupun side story. Dan saya juga bingung sama tokohnya. Sebenernya ini SasuNaru, tapi pakai Sakura's POV. Dan juga genrenya. Ini apaan sih yang bener? *readers: kebanyakan bingung loe!* Yosh! Pokoknya fict ini udah jadi! *ngeyel*

Err... ada yang tau kenapa Naruto yang mati? Bukan Sasuke? Kasih pendapat kalian lewat review ya...

Terakhir, review please?

p.s: ada yg bisa nebak siapa cowok di makam Sakura?


End file.
